15 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Domisie - Kto się czubi, ten się lubi; program dla dzieci 09:00 BBC w Jedynce - Zabójcze Pszczoły (Killer bees of Africa) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - Sylwia Gruchała; cykl reportaży 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5695 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5695); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści oceanów. cz. 1. Kaszaloty i mniszki (Ocean Stories); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2484; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5696 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5696); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2485; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2338 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Kłopoty to moja specjalność - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1977) 21:30 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Lew o imieniu Christian (A lion called Christian); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 22:25 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 7 (The Tudors II, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008) 23:35 Lalka - Odc. 7/9 - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 01:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Lew o imieniu Christian (A lion called Christian); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 02:35 Notacje - Maria Siemonowa. Bóg zawsze był z nami; cykl dokumentalny 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 27 - Są takie chwile w życiu żółwia; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 28 - Matura; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 56 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (95); zabawa quizowa 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 800 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Tańczący z chmurami (Skydancer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2011) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 31/58 (Castle ep. Den of Thieves); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 801 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 673 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Krótki pobyt w Szwajcarii (Short Stay in Switzerland); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Syberyjski mesjasz (Long weekend with the Son of God); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:00 Krótki pobyt w Szwajcarii (Short Stay in Switzerland); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (48) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (56) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (7) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (31) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (31) - serial komediowy 10.00 Synowie (1) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (307) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (34) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (31) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (92) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1564) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (227) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (465) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (333) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1565) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (220) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Sahara - film przygodowy, USA/Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2005 22.40 Bez przedawnienia - thriller, USA 2002 01.00 Układy 4 (42) - serial kryminalny 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (142) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (14) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 9 (12) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (102) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (1006) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (540) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (1007) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (143) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (103) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1647) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (968) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (7) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (7) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Mentalista 3 (15) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Bez śladu 7 (23) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (720) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:38 Pogoda Info 10:41 Felieton TVP INFO - Pomoc dla rolników cz. 1 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:46 Felieton TVP INFO - Pomoc dla rolników cz. 2 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zbliżenia 15.10.2012 17:05 Everyday English 253 (15.10.2012) 17:20 Woda bydgoska 15.10.2012; magazyn ekologiczny 17:30 W zbliżeniu - Europa regionów 14.10.2012 17:30 Spiżarnia; felieton 17:45 Polityka dla ludzi - 15.10.2012; program publicystyczny 18:30 Zbliżenia 15.10.2012 19:00 Rozmowa dnia - Bydgoszcz 15.10.2012 19:10 Ludzie wyszli z opłotków; reportaż 19:25 60/60 - 60 programów na 60 - lecie - Taki pejzaż 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:47 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny - Zbliżenia 15.10.2012 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:33 Złota Polska Jesień; film dokumentalny 00:30 Infoexpress 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:31 Pogoda Info 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór 02:48 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja 03:03 Głos Mediów - odc. 54; magazyn 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 04:02 Złota Polska Jesień; film dokumentalny 04:50 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 50 - Przyjaciele Husajna i Kaddafiego; cykl reportaży 05:02 Pogoda Info 05:07 Teleplotki 05:31 Raport z Polski TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 10. Przystanek Woodstock 2004 - Hey; koncert 07:10 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 7; magazyn 07:30 Paziowie - odc. 4/5; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 669 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Kamil i Cyprian (89) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 70* - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn 14:25 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie*) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011) 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 26 DNA - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 539* Kolia równa się kłopoty 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:35 Eurowiadomości 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Kamil i Cyprian (89) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 7; magazyn 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uważnie o ważkach; serial dokumentalny 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 669 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Bartek (90) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (7); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy 01:15 Paziowie - odc. 4/5 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 669; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (7); magazyn TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Schlesien Journal 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.30 Nawiedzone domy 23.20 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku